


[PODFIC] Vegas

by ArwenLune



Series: Podficcification [10]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character of Color, Friendship, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/10368">Vegas</a>, the 7th story in the Retrograde series, by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLJ/">LtLJ</a></p>
<p>   <i>Rodney was just trying to figure out how he ended up in a reality show called "Air Force Majors and Athosian Leaders Gone Wild."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Vegas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vegas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368) by [LtLJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLJ/pseuds/LtLJ). 



A podfic of the 7th story in the[ Retrograde series](../series/455), [Vegas](10368)  


Length: 45:00 minutes

Download link (mp3 format, right click and save) [Vegas.mp3](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/fniw/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+reader%253A%2BArwen%2BLune%2B%257C%2Bwriter%253A%2BMartha%2BWilson%2B-%2BVegas.mp3)


End file.
